Running away
by backlash
Summary: Quatre is depressed and Trowa is no help
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show With that said I hope you like my new fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Running away  
By Backlash  
  
  
Quatre was having a bad day. First he was rejected by Trowa. Quatre told Trowa that he loved him. Unfortunately Trowa blew him off he was very cold. Then the phone call. Quatre's sisters were taking a plane to surprise Quatre for his birthday. There was a computer error and the plane crashed they were killed instantly. Right on his birthday.  
  
Duo tried to comfort his friend but thought it was strange that Quatre didn't cry. When he asked him why he said he had no more tears left inside. He said he was dried up. Quatre saw Trowa but didn't say anything to him. Just watched him for a moment. Trowa had just returned from a mission and didn't know about Quatre's sisters. "Trowa." he began to say but, Trowa cut him off. "Quatre I said we can't be together. So leave it alone." he expected Quatre to cry but was shocked when he yelled, "I HATE YOU!!!." Trowa couldn't believe how much it hurt him inside when Quatre said that to him. Quatre walked off.  
  
Quatre went to his room and grabbed a backpack. He began to fill it with clothes. Quatre began to think in anger. I am so tired. I want the pain to stop. My sister are gone I have no one left. I love Trowa and he doesn't love me I am sick of loving and not being loved. Well I'll get out of their way I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. NOT EVER. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the others a note so they wouldn't worry. Then he placed it on his dresser.  
  
Duo saw Trowa sitting by the woods looking very sad. "Trowa what's wrong?"  
"I told Quatre I didn't love him and to leave me alone."  
"Why? you love him."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Hell anyone can see it. They way you look at him it's obvious. Tell him he needs to hear especially today."  
"Why what's today?"  
"I forgot you weren't hear. Quatre's sisters were coming hear to surprise him for his birthday. The plane went down their dead." Poor Quatre just needed to be comforted but now he was all alone. Trowa grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. "Hey if your gonna turn your back on him. Then don't bother."  
"I was a jerk. I do love him. I guess I was just denying it. I have to go to him."  
"I'll go with you he seemed off earlier." Trowa nodded and they headed to Quatre's room.  
  
Duo spotted the note in the empty room. Trowa had a very bad feeling when it started with to whom it may concern. "What does it say?" asked Trowa. It read.  
  
i To Whom it may concern,  
I'm leaving don't expect me to return either  
I am getting out of everyone's way.  
Don't look for me because you won't find me  
I wish only the best for you  
you all have been like family to me  
although you didn't think of me that way  
at least the weak link will be out of the way  
As Wufei would say I am too weak to fight  
you should be unstoppable without me   
to worry about as if you would worry  
so long my friends and Trowa,  
Sincerely,  
Quatre /i  
  
As Trowa heard the words something happened hasn't happened in a long time. tears were running down his cheek. He wiped then quickly both he and Duo were silent. They couldn't believe that the note was from Quatre. "I can't believe he just left. It so not like him." stated Duo.  
"He is joy kind and cheerful. The person who wrote this note is in so much pain. What have I done to my poor sweet Quatre."  
The others arrived to a very silent house. Wufei asked, "Why so glum?" They showed him the note and Heero and he read it. "I never thought he was weak." Trowa took the letter and put it in his pocket he would find his Quatre no matter what it took.   
  
Quatre ended up in a city. A very high crime rate city. He had no money on him. Sure he could go to a bank put he didn't want to risk anyone finding him. If he went to the bank he could be traced if their was anyone left who actually gave a dam.  
  
Should I continue? If you don't like it I won't so please let me know.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

iDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show./i  
  
  
  
  
Running away part 2  
  
By Backlash  
  
  
Quatre wonder the streets of this crime infested City. He hadn't even bothered to find out where he was let alone the name. He stopped and sat on a bench and placed his bag on the ground besides him. He hadn't really known his sisters too well. Some of them he hadn't seen since he was very small. He loved them non the less. He was about to leave again when he noticed his bag was gone. "That figures." he stated. "I almost said what else can happen. But I don't want to jinx myself." Quatre found a dark corner in an alley and went to sleep. p  
  
3 months later. Trowa had searched everywhere for Quatre. He followed leads and even hired a PI but so far no luck. Finally one day the Pi came with some photo's. Trowa looked at it. A boy with raggedy clothes and he looked bruised up too. Quatre what happened to you. "where is this?"  
"A City called. The Zone. It's a very dangerous place. Are you sure you want to go there?" "I must." Trowa began to pack he was off to find Quatre. Wufei went with him That Statement that Quatre made in the letter bothered him. A little too much.   
  
Trowa searched and searched but so far nothing. So him and Wufei decided to split up and look. Trowa could see the misery in the faces of the people living on the street. He couldn't figure out why Quatre would choose to live like this when he didn't have too. He must really be damaged inside. What was going on his head.  
  
Quatre was laying down watching the stars. It made him feel good just to stare into space. Didn't anyone here even notice the stars? he was probly just being to sensitive again. He needed to stop feeling so much. Why did Trowa's rejection still hurt. Even though Trowa had rejected him he still couldn't help but love him. Though he wasn't going to make the mistake again of telling him. He couldn't take anymore rejection. He was going to make himself hard. He would not be hurt again.  
  
i***Flashback****  
  
Trowa was working on his gundam When Quatre approached. He was so nervous. "Hi ahh Trowa."  
"Quatre. What are you doing here?"  
"Wow your Gundam really took a beating. Are you OK? Are you hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
"I'm fine. Why do you worry so much about me Quatre?"  
"Because with this war anything could happen. I Love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Quatre. I DON'T LOVE YOU. Go AWAY! I could never love someone like you."  
"I'm sorry Trowa." Quatre began to walk away but then added, "Please be careful Trowa."  
  
****Flashback*****/i  
  
Trowa started to walk along the lake when he spotted Quatre. Quatre looked up and saw him. They looked at each other for a moment. Then as Trowa began to move closer Quatre jumped back. Her turned around and began to run. "What the... Quatre wait." Trowa ran after him. Quatre looked behind him and it appeared that he lost him. A good thing to because Quatre was running out of breath. He started walking again when he ran right into someone. He knocked Quatre out and carried him away.  
  
Trowa couldn't believe that Quatre ran from him. He was more upset than he thought I must find him. I remember when he told me he loved me. I was so cold. I just didn't want to hurt him but I ended up doing it anyway.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Running away 3 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

** By Backlash**

Trowa was in his Hotel room pacing when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Wufei standing there holding an unconsciece Quatre. Wufei laid him on the coach and covered him up. "What happened to him?" asked Trowa.  
"I hit him."  
"You didn't need to do that. I can to help him."  
"You were doing such I good job too. Look I saw him run away from you. You can't exactly talk to him if he's not there."  
"point taken."  
"Well, I will give you too some privacy. I'll be in my room."

Trowa watched him laying on the cauch. He was a beautiful as ever. He looked so peaceful as he slept. How did I ever let you get so far from me. I wish I had been stronger and told you how I felt. Then maybe you wouldn't have left everyone. Then maybe you wouldn't have left me.

Quatre began to wake up groggily he said, "what hit me a truck." "No worse Wufei." When Quatre heard his voice he bolted up. "Trowa?...Where am I?"  
"My Hotel room." Quatre looked around. It seemed like eternity since he had been in doors. "why did you run from me?" Quatre stared at him with a distant look. Trowa felt like Quatre was staring right through him. "I have no desire to talk to you." Quatre began to get up to leave.  
"Quatre I was worried about you."  
"yeah right."  
"You don't believe me?"  
"As a matter of fact I don't."  
Trowa touched him shoulder. Quatre began to feel warm inside he still loved Trowa and then he shook it off. A tear dropped down his face. He yelled,   
"Dammit. I have worked so hard to make myself hard. A couple seconds with you it's gone."  
"Quatre you're not the type of person who doesn't care. I came here to help you. I'm your friend."  
He laughed at that.   
"You know when I told you I loved you. I was hoping you loved me too. You didn't, not only that but you were a jerk about it. I always thought that if you didn't care about me that we could still be friends. Wrong again I needed you and you totally blew me off. Well guess what Trowa NEVER AGAIN!" Quatre headed for the door.  
"Quatre I will keep coming after you untill you hear me out." Quatre grabbed a fork off the stand and went out the door. He jammed it into the lock . Trowa was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Quatre began to head for the elevator when a door opened and someone grabbed him and pulled him in. "Whoa.!" Quatre looked and immediately knew who it was. "Wufei. First you hit me then you scare the hell out of me. What's the deal?"  
"I never thought you were weak. Just for the record."  
"I know I didn't mean to make you think that."  
"Did you give Trowa a chance to explain."   
"I don't want to talk to him."  
"If you don't go back in there and talk to him I'll drag you there."  
"You wouldn't." He forgot who he was talking to. Wufei grabbed Quatre.

Trowa was pacing back and forth. When the door opened Quatre was pushed inside then the door closed again. Wufei jammed the fork back in. Quatre began to pound on the door. "Let me out of here." he demanded. "Not untill you two talk. Bye." he went back to his room. Quatre kept trying to open the door. Trowa just glared at him waiting for him to give up. Finally he kicked the door and turned to Trowa. "Fine talk."

To be continued

[Home][1]

[Next][2]

[Last][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/runningaway4.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/runningaway2.html



	4. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Running away part 4

**By Backlash**

Trowa couldn't believe it. Quatre seemed to have so must anger in him. "Why are you here anyway?"  
"well this is my room little one."  
"Don't call me that. What did you want to tell me?"  
"I'm sorry I was so terrible to you. I never wanted to hurt you."  
"Yet you did. Look it doesn't matter you no longer have the power to hurt me." Quatre sat with his arms crossed as though he were protecting himself. Trowa was worried maybe he doesn't love me anymore.  
"I'm sorry about your sisters." he stated trying to get a sign of emotion out of Quatre but nothing. "everyone dies." 

Trowa could tell he was in pain. Why wouldn't he share it with him. "Why did you run away from me?"  
"I don't have to explain myself to you." Trowa just didn't know what to say Quatre was evading his questions. So he just blurted it out. "I love you Quatre."  
"What is this some game?"  
"It's no game."  
"Stay away from me. First you don't then you do. Tomorrow you'll hate me again."  
"Quatre I never hated you. I love you."  
"Whatever." then Wufei came in hoping they had time to talk. Quatre ran out of the room so fast. He made his escape. Trowa yelled in a shaky voice. "Quatre you promised." he heard him but continued to run.

Quatre stopped running as those word echoed in his mind. "Quatre, You promised."

_***Flashback****_

Trowa was working on the computer when he started throwing things. "Trowa? what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"You know Trowa no matter what happens I'll always be your friend. You can't get rid of me. I'm here to stay so you might as well get used to it." he smiled.  
"Promise?"   
"I promise. No matter what. Even if you push me away. I'll come back for more." he put his hand on Trowa's shoulder and hugged him.

****End flashback****

Quatre began to get a pain in his heart. Trowa was so sad and he could feel it in his heart. He began to run back to the hotel. Forgetting about his pain he needed to help Trowa he hated when Trowa was sad. As he entered Trowa's room. He could here crying in the bedroom. He saw something he had never seen before. Trowa was sitting on the bed crying. It tore Quatre apart.

Quatre ran over to him. He kneeled on the floor and looked up at Trowa. He placed his hand on Trowa's cheek and said. "I'm sorry Trowa. Please don't cry. Don't be sad because of me."  
"Please Quatre just hold me." Quatre did he held him in his arms. They fell asleep holding eachother. Quatre never felt safer in his life. He was afraid the feeling was just a dream. When Quatre woke up Trowa was still holding him. He was afraid to let go afraid that Quatre would leave again.

"Quatre, when you told me you loved me I was scared so I pushed you away. I thought I would hurt you."  
"It hurt me worse thinking you didn't care." Quatre got up and Trowa said suddenly.  
"Are you leaving again." just then Quatre realized something he denied before. "You really do love me don't you?"  
"More than I thought was possible. It broke my heart when I drove you away." he looked away.

Quatre went to him and motioned him to sit down. He sat next to him. 

"Trowa you didn't drive me away. It hurt that you rejected me yes. Then I found out about my sisters and I started to think. Maybe it was better that you didn't because everything I touch leaves me. Either by death or they just get sick of me. Something inside of me broke and I wanted to die. I tried to make myself emotionless but didn't have much luck. I always went back to thinking of you. I was going to kill myself but you stopped me. I thought what would Trowa think about this."  
"I'm sorry I pushed you away."  
"I'm sorry I let you. I love you." Quatre noticed a mirror and said  
"Man I look terrible."  
"I think your beautiful lit.." he stopped himself.  
"It's allright I don't mind."  
"Little one." Quatre and Trowa spent the morning together talking and holding eachother.

The end 


End file.
